whitneygoluckyfandomcom-20200213-history
WhitneyGoLucky: The Movie
WhitneyGoLucky: The Movie is an action comedy drama horror musical supernatural film directed by Whitney Larson. It is based on the YouTube channel WhitneyGoLucky. Plot An adventurous 16-year old girl named Whitney Larson goes on a cruise with her friends back to Miitopia after a great vacation in Japan. A hurricane appears in Miitopia and it rained continuously, Then they crash into a mysterious island, They need to stop Correcto and her evil minions in the jungle. So Whitney and friends escape from this island and head back to Miitopia. Songs Here are the songs that are featured in the film. Some of those were composed by Osamu Shoji and Kevin MacLeod. The soundtrack can be found on YouTube. *Prologue - Osamu Shoji (Heard towards the opening) *Blue Impulse (composed by Naoki Maeda, performed by Yuki) *Whitney and Friends (Part 1) - Osamu Shoji *LUV ME - TWICE *Airport Lounge - Kevin MacLeod *Susume! Driller! (composed by Masaru Shiina, performed by Mitsuko Horie) *Bass Walker - Kevin MacLeod *Whitney and Friends (Part 2) - Osamu Shoji *Drawing Meadow - Osamu Shoji *It's Not Easy (composed by Takashi Tsushimi, arranged by Seiichi Kyōda, lyrics and performed by Hitomi Toyama) *Doki Doki (performed by Smile.dk) *20XX (performed by Yumemiru Adolescence) *It's A Trap! - Osamu Shoji *Ridin' Dirty (performed by Chamillionaire) (Heard when Clarence, Jeff, Sumo, and the Harvey Girls are in the car, escaping from Correcto before she gets them) *Vaporwave Music - Osamu Shoji *Why Don't You Relax? (performed by 9Nine) *Keel-chan (composed by Masaru Shiina) *What's Going On?! (Part 1) - Osamu Shoji *Correcto and Her Minions' Foiled Plan (aka What's Going On?! (Part 1.5)) - Osamu Shoji *Awkward Meeting - Kevin MacLeod *Play of the Dark Moon (performed by Whitney Larson) *What's Going On?! (Part 2) - Osamu Shoji *Night Break - Kevin MacLeod *What's Going On?! (Part 3) - Osamu Shoji *Game Over - Jacob Lizotte *Swine (Performed by Whitney Larson, Hope Niven and Brooklyn Nicole) *Movement Proposition - Kevin MacLeod *A Quick Break (composed by Kristopher Maddigan), performed by the Barbershop Quartet) *This Night (composed by Naoki Maeda, performed by Junko Karashima) *Dreams - Osamu Shoji *Harvey Girls Forever! Theme Song (performed by Lauren Lapkus, Stephanie Lemelin and Kelly McCreary) *Lotta, Audrey and Dot - Osamu Shoji *Get Down On It (performed by Kool & the Gang) *Bokura wa Hero (Performed by Keiko Toda, Sumi Shimamoto and Michiyo Yanagisawa) *Sea Shanty2 - Ian Taylor *Fluffing a Duck - Kevin MacLeod *Fake & True (performed by TWICE) *Monkeys Spinning Monkeys - Kevin MacLeod *Die House (composed by Kristopher Maddigan, performed by Alana Bridgewater) *Scheming Weasel - Kevin MacLeod *The Builder - Kevin MacLeod *Welcome to Nightmares - Osamu Shoji *Cool Blast - Kevin MacLeod *Awakening Dreams - Osamu Shoji *Hold Me In The Shadow (composed by Yoshihiro Ida, arranged by Seiichi Kyōda, lyrics by Machiko Ryū, performed by Hitomi Toyama) (Heard in the ending credits) Characters * Whitney Larson * Anpanman * Shokupanman * Currypanman * Melonpanna * Rollpanna * Creampanda * Pumpkinpanna * Akachanman * Dokin Chan * Kokin Chan * Maggie * Ms. Chalice * Camellia Chamomile * Medina Magnolia * King Dice * Lulu * Playtime * Celeste * Glitch.exe * Trauma * Audrey Smith * Lotta Plump * Dot Polka * Lucretia * Jenny Puchovier * The Harvey Street Bow * Chevron * Sunny * Rose * Seina * Coco * Luciko * Susumu Hori * Puchi * Anna Hottenmeyer * Juno * Holinger-Z * Areum Lee * Eguri Hatakeyama * Serenity Manhole * Sheeta Mongrey * Tony Kirk Hornovsky * Taizo Hori * Bendy * Boris * Fredo * Chef Saltbaker * Alex * Cagney Carnation * Chuta Bigbang * Ataru Hori * Pinkeye * Tiny * Kirrina * Sea Tea * Taiyo Tobi * Ranka Hou * Alice Angel * Temmie * Cala Maria * Mirei * Kurun * Bimajo * Calen * Axel Jimenez * Cuphead * Mugman * Frogger * Wataru Hoshi * Melvin * Gerald * Princess Vanilla * Gotta Sweep * Cheese * 1st Prize * Kea Sark * Baldi * Keel Sark * Mappy * Kowars * Suzukky * Tsubuyakky * Dr. Manhole * Uncle Jam * Butterko * Ai * Tokio * Correcto * Dr. Z * The Devil * Baikinman * Little Bill * Lyrica * Frufru * Principal of the Thing * It's a Bully * Bobby the Elder * Coach Millenium * Richie Rich * Goro Category:Movies